Selvetarm
, SpiderDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = “Venommace” (heavy mace) | worshipers = Barbarians, drow, fighters, those who like to kill, warriors | cleric alignments = CE, CN, NE }} Character and Reputation Selvetarm is a chaotic evil demigod worshiped by few drow in the Underdark; the place where his worshipers are most common was in the city of Eryndlyn. He is the patron of unequaled battle prowess and bloodlust. Selvetarm cares only for battle and destruction everywhere, and he has great hatred for all things living, although that is nothing compared to the hate he had stored for his mistress Lolth. Clergy and Temples The Church of Selvetarm usually acts over the manifestations of soul spiders, and also common spiders. He manifests his pleasure by the discovery of stones, dried bark or webstone, and his anger by making pieces of weapon or armor break upon contact. All of the Selvetargtlin are trained in the sword in addition to the clerical skills. Although the church is mostly males, a handful of females worship Selvetarm. History and Relations with other deities Selvetarm is grudgingly allied with Lolth even though he is her consort and although he is not hugely enamored of that fact he guards her vigilantly. He is also known to defend Garagos due to the similarity of their personalities and portfolios. He fiercely opposes his father, Vhaeraun's, machinations and has opposed him on multiple occasions, one being during the War of the Spider Queen as Vhaerun sought to destroy Lolth in her weakened state. Selvetarm was born from the brief union between Vhaeraun and Zandilar the Dancer, a demipower worshiped by elves in Yuirwood and later absorbed by Bast who would become Sharess, which was part of an elaborate plan to help Zandilar's followers against the attacks of Lolth's. Selvetarm was alone for a time, until he was befriended by Eilistraee who showed him the ways of good, but all this would be short lived as a result of the trickery of Lolth. The Spider Queen was enraged by the existence of a demonic lesser lord of the Abyss, Zanassu, who professed himself as having power over spiders. Around this time the spider demon Zanassu had been weakened by a conflict in the Prime Material Plane, and so Lolth tricked Selvetarm into destroying the Demon Lord and absorbing his divine power, under the false pretenses of winning Eilistraee's gratitude. But in his actions Selvetarm also absorbed enough of Zanassu's malevolence to overcome his acquired goodness. Lolth used this to her advantage and entrapped Selvetarm's will, binding her grandson to her service. In 1372 DR, during the War of the Spider Queen, the drow of Menzoberranzan sent a contingent to Lolth's Demonweb Pits where they discovered Lolth defenseless. Their guide, a High Priest of the Masked Lord from House Jaelre, summoned his god, Vhaeraun, to attack the defenseless Lolth, but Selvetarm appeared and in the ensuing battle they both fell off the web and plummeted into the darkness below. Dogma War is the ultimate expression of individual power, and only through battle and death can you realize the respect of your comrades. Hone your fighting skills constantly and teach those who will follow into the fray. Never give or receive quarter, and hope to die amid the bloodlust of battle against overwhelming odds. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Elf Deities